1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor.
2. Background
A motor is a device which converts electrical energy into rotational energy using force that is applied to a conductor in a magnetic field. Recently, the role of the motor becomes important as use of the motor multiplies. In particular, as the number of electrical components for vehicles is rapidly increased, the demand for the motors, which are applied to a steering system, a braking system, a design system, and the like, is greatly increased.
In particular, there are many instances in which external force is applied to the motor in an axial direction. Therefore, motors, in which bearings such as angular bearings, which support axial loads, and washers are combined with the rotor, are presented.
Typically, the motor has a shaft which is rotatably formed, a rotor which is coupled to the shaft, and stators which are fixed inside a housing, and the stators are installed along a circumference of the rotor at intervals. Further, coils, which form rotational magnetic fields, are wound around the stators, and generates an electrical interaction with the rotor, thereby inducing rotation of the rotor. When the rotor is rotated, the shaft is rotated to create braking force, steering force, and the like, or assist in creating braking force, steering force, and the like.
Meanwhile, because the rotor may rattle under a condition of when the motor receives an axial load, bearings, which rotatably support the shaft, may be installed. Typically, two bearings are installed at a lower end portion and an upper end portion of the shaft, respectively. However, the aforementioned configuration may achieve structural stability, but there is a problem in that there are many limitations in designing the motor due to a space occupied by the bearings.